Fairy Tail: Cazadores de Tesoros
by Pablech
Summary: Fairy Tail es la última ciudad habitable de la Tierra, en ella se entrenan a Cazadores de Tesoros que son enviados a otro mundo para traer toda clase de objetos.Cada año se realiza un torneo para dictaminar quienes son los mejores y enviarlos a EarthLand,un mundo con magia, tesoros y misterios por doquier. ¿Quienes ganaran el torneo?¿Y si EarthLand fuera un engaño? Multiple Pairing


**Pablech: Primer Fic en Español, quizas al principio tenga errores pero prometo mejorar.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. **

**Info: Los primeros 8 capítulos estarán escritos cada uno desde el punto de vista de un personaje, después pasaré a narrador omnisciente.**

**Fairy Tail: Cazadores de Tesoros.**

**Capítulo 1: El gran Torneo.**

El día había llegado, tras 3 años intentional, este año había pasado las pruebas preliminares ¡Estaba dentro! Tendría la oportunidad de demostrarles que esas asquerosas pruebas no tenían nada que ver con su verdadero potencial. Me arreglé el pelo antes de salir del edificio número 5, edificio en el cual los que estábamos siendo entrenados para ser Líderes de Grupo vivíamos. Paseé por las calles de la futurista ciudad, hasta llegar al Complejo, lugar donde se celebraba el Torneo. El Complejo, por si no lo sabeis, es una enoooorme esfera de cristal y en su interior viven los últimos árboles de la Tierra. Dependemos del Complejo, que tiene que recargar nuestros respiradores diariamente. Afortunadamente, no tendría que hacer la cola, ya que como participante del Torneo, tendría acceso a la zona con oxigeno.

Me alisé mi pelo azul de nuevo y miré hacia las grandes pantallas del interior del Complejo. Genial...El torneo de mi categoria era el primero en realizarse, es decir, me tenía que dirigir de inmediato al centro del Complejo. Nada mas llegar allí me pidieron una identificación

"Juvia Loxar, Juvia participa en el Torneo hoy!"

"Muy bien Señorita Loxar, diríjase por esta zona"- señaló el vigilante- "Encontrará al resto de participantes dentro."

"Muchas Gracias"- contesté con alegría.

"Ah, y Señorita Loxar"- apuntó el vigilante- "Mucha suerte, he apostado por usted."

Y me guiño un ojo. Me sonrojé y sin mediar palabra seguí avanzando hasta la zona donde los participantes que optaban para ser Líderes se agolpaban. Me acerqué, tímida y tras cinco minutos de tediosa espera una atronadora voz resonó:

"Muy bien, ya que

Tendréis que superar el laberinto para poder optar a la victoria, si esta condición no se cumple, habréis perdido.

A lo largo del laberinto hay varias trampas, que tendréis que evitar ya que la rapidez también puntúa en este torneo.

A lo largo del Laberinto se examinaran dos cosas fundamentales: Vuestro instinto cómo Líderes y vuestra desenvoltura en un terreno hostil

Si quereis eliminar a la competencia, podéis hacer uso de vuestras armas y habilidades naturales.

El ganador tiene LA OBLIGACIÓN de viajar a EarthLand. Buena Suerte."

Nunca he sabido el porqué de ultima regla, se supone que si participamos es por que queremos ir ¿Verdad? Tragué saliva, sabía que tenía posibilidades, pero sabía también que otras 19 personas se preparaban para ganar, como yo.

"Dirigios a la entrada del Laberinto."

De repente, el recinto cubierto en el que estábamos se abrió, enseñando un enorme laberinto en forma de esfera, en el que las calles se cruzaban y recubrazaban y se metían por el interior de la esfera para salir por Dios sabe donde. A varios metros de la esfera, se encontraban las gradas, nunca las había visto tan abarrotadas como ese día, escuche gritos del gentío hacia sus favoritos, no escuché ninguno para mí...Daba igual, tenía que concentrarme en la prueba que iba a empezar en segundos.

"10,9,8,7,6..."

Respiré y me propuse a salir disparada en cuanto pudiera, con una mano en mi cintura donde mi fiel Bubble, mi arma, me defendería. Me coloqué en istancia de velocidad, dispuesta a correr por las paredes si hacía falta.

"5,4,3,2,1...¡MEEEEC!"

Las puertas del Laberinto se abrieron y entré como alma que lleva el Diablo, enseguida me quise separar del grupo que acababa de salir, no me fiaba de ninguno de ellos. Corrí por las calles, eligiendo los caminos que despertaban mi instinto natural y guiandome por esto, llegué a una piscina de lava, Genial... De pronto, escuché pasos detrás mía y no quise saber de quien eran, ademas mi instinto me decía que este camino era el correcto, así que cogí carrerilla y antes de saltar escuché:

"No lo hagas, Juvia!"

Esa voz solo podía ser de Mimi, un portento de 6 años. Para mi era un interrogante como esa pequeña había conseguido superar las pruebas en su primer intento. Yo, con mis 18 años, era mi tercer intento. De todas formas, no me dejé desconcentrar por la voz de Mimi y salté.

Y vaya si salté...

Pero no lo suficiente, noté que empezaba a descender de mi salto antes de lo previsto, pero no iba a dejar que la lava me consumiera. Con un rápido movimiento y mi habilidad gimnastica natural, me propulsé dando una patada en la pared y así conseguí llegar al otro lado. Sin girarme, le dije a Mimi: "Ve por otro camino, este es demasiado peligroso, no me perdonaría que te pasara algo, al fin y al cabo, hemos sido compañeras"

Dicho esto, esprinté por el pasillo, que ya no se bifurcaba en nuevas salidas. Noté como el suelo parecía mas...¿Blandito?

De repente supe porqué...

Serpientes, cientos de serpientes y, conociendo a los organizadores...

Veneno.

No me gusta el veneno, y de repente noté una presencia en mi espalda. Alguien había llegado.

"Despidete de la victoria, Loxar, tus dias de zorra han llegado a su fin."

Me congelé, esa voz, esa forma de hablar...Zancrow. Me odiaba, y yo lo sabía. Creo que su odio visceral comenzó el día que le rechacé. Es que esos ojos de loco me asustaban. Desde entonces había hecho mi vida imposible y creo que matarme en la competición entraba en sus planes.

Antes de que el pudiera mover la espada, saque una esfera de mi cinto, que rapidamente se abrió para convertirse en un escudo con forma de burbuja, con una finta me coloqué a su espalda y simplemente dije:

"Comando nº16: Onda de Empuje."

La esfera central del escudo relució brevemente y liberó una onda de choque lo suficientemente potente como para lanzar a Zancrow entre las serpientes. Las serpientes, empezaron a sisear hacia el rubio. Salté sobre su cabeza y me impulsé hacia la parte libre de serpientes. Miré al rubio y dije:

"Tienes suerte de que Juvia sea agradable. Comando nº68: Escudo Proyectado."

Un escudo de plasma rodeó a Zancrow, protegiendolo de las picaduras de serpiente, mientras yo seguí mi camino, escuché a mi espalda:

"Mierda, ahora le debo una..."

Conseguí esbozar una sonrisa y seguí avanzando siguiendo mi instinto, hasta que apartandome, el pelo de la cara, llegué a una plataforma, me coloqué titubeante sobre ella solo para escuchar:

"AQUI TENEMOS A NUESTRA GANADORA: JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUVIA LOXAR"

Las gradas enloquecieron e irrumpieron en vitores y en gritos de ánimo. La primera competición había llegado a su fin. Yo iba a ir a EarthLand.

**Siguiente Episodio: Battle Royale**

**¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Que pensais que debo mejorar? Ya sabeis, si dejáis review, follow o favourite me haréis sonreír :)**


End file.
